


Deleted Scene - Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Fanfic) (One Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [CONTAINS SPOILERS TO STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI]Rey returns from a brutal workout session to find Kylo Ren curled up on her bed, fast asleep.**Contains Reylo fluff**If you don't ship it, don't read it.





	Deleted Scene - Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Fanfic) (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it’s rubbish :)  
> Oh, and Merry Christmas!

Rey wiped her forehead with her towel while striding into her hut. That last training session was brutal and left her drained of all energy. She slung her towel over the back of a chair, her back to her bed. A shiver crept down her spine as she felt the force link binding her to Ben strengthening.

She could feel his presence solidifying behind her, and the darkness that constantly surrounded him filled the room.  
She sighed. “You shouldn’t be here, Ben.”  
Expecting an irate response, she was surprised when she heard no response.  
“Ben?”  
She turned around, puzzled, and was startled to see Ben curled up on her bed in a foetal position, fast asleep. He looked childlike, almost innocent; he was nowhere near as intense when he slept. The blanket was flung off his upper body, revealing the simple black tee shirt that he wore, and wrapped around his legs; he’d been flailing around in his sleep.

She huffed in surprise, running a hand through her tangled hair. Questions whirled through her mind. What was he doing here? Could the connection still work when they were sleeping? Had this happened before? The idea of her appearing in his quarters while sleeping made her cheeks flame with embarrassment and anger. She could almost see the smug smile that would grow on his face when she appeared on his bed. She clenched her hands into fists, marched toward the bed and bent so her face was level with his sleeping one.  
“I’m going to wash.” she hissed. “By the time I return, I want you out.”

* * *

Rey returned to her hut to find Ben still curled on her bed.  
“Ben!” She yelled, storming towards him with every intention to drag him out of her hut. Beside him, however, she stopped. Her stomach lurched as she saw his face, filled with pain and fear, his mouth gaping open like he was screaming a silent cry for help, his breaths short and shallow, sweat mingling with tears as his entire body shook. What was happening? What pain was he going through?

She sat beside him on the bed and tentatively brushed the tips of his fingers with hers, mimicking their last interaction, attempting to calm him. It worked. His chest stopped heaving and his heartbeat slowed, but tears still wet his cheeks and his lips remained curved in a distressed frown.

She clasped his hand in both of hers and immediately his entire body relaxed, and a wave of calm washed over his features. She leaned forward, entranced by this new, open, vulnerable version of Kylo Ren, a side that he had closed off from everyone else. Her eyes traced his features, his thick, dark, flowing hair, his long, elegant eyelashes, wet with emotion, the scar she had given him. Her eyes settled briefly on his mouth, his full lips, curved slightly into a frown, then she reached out with one hand, leaning over him to cover him properly with the blanket and she brushed his hair from his face softly.  
What was she doing?

Abruptly, she wrenched her hands away and shot up, trying to prevent the emotions building up inside her.  
‘This is Kylo Ren.’ She reminded herself. 'He wants to destroy the resistance and all of your friends. He killed his own father! How can you feel… affection towards him?’  
Ben cried out, his breaths becoming shallower and beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead. She hesitated, then her eyes softened and she sank beside him once again, reassuring him with her light touch, and sighed.  
“What am I supposed to do with you?” She whispered. 

* * *

Rey’s eyes flutter open as the early morning sunlight shines through the doorway of her hut. She smiles drowsily; she feels safer and more wanted this morning than she ever has, for some reason. A beam of light shines on her face and she groans, turning away from it, and snuggles into the warm, solid body beside her.  
Warm, solid body?

Her eyes fly open and she recoils away from Ben Solo, who yawns and rubs his face sleepily, then returns his arm to its previous position draped over her waist, while his other arm cradles her head. She twists out of his embrace and perches on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, head in her hands.  
'I must have fallen asleep,’ she decides before glancing back at Ben, who’s returned to sleep.  
Suddenly, she feels an inexplicable urge to play with his thick, black hair. Resisting it, she watches him sleep. He seems so at ease, so untroubled, so peaceful.  
She continues to watch him and almost contemplates returning to bed when his eyes flicker open and she turns back around, embarrassed.

The bed shifts as Ben sits up beside her. He studies her for a second in silence and a flicker of confusion flares across their connection, then a split second of another emotion, one she can’t quite place, before he seals off his emotions. She crosses her arms defensively and turns to glare at him but falters before his intense gaze.  
“What - Why are you in my bed?” He asks huskily.  
She turns away from him again to hide her flushed cheeks. “I’m not. You’re in mine.” She replies defiantly. “And you have been for the whole night, it seems like.”  
“The whole night? How’s that even possible?”  
“I don’t know, Ben. But this… connection between us is only getting stronger.”  
“Is that a bad thing?” He asks quietly.  
She sighs and turns back towards him. “I don’t know, Ben. I just don’t know.”

He quickly looks over her and swallows, turning away slightly. She glances down at her form-fitting workout attire (she refused to change while he was in her hut) and flushes, then turns away as well.  
They sit for a while in uneasy silence.  
“How long do you think this is going to last?” She asks eventually.  
He clears his throat, still refusing to look at her.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, I’ve got things to do…”  
“And I don’t?”  
“Well, what are we going to do?” She cries.  
“I don’t know!” He yells, shocking her. He seems immediately remorseful. “Sorry.”

She shifts towards him and places a hand on his forearm. “Ben.”  
He finally turns to look at her, frowning slightly, but doesn’t move her hand.  
She stares into his dark brown eyes, seeing the worry and fear he’s trying to hide.  
“Look, I don’t know what this is or why it’s happening. But the Force has brought us… together for a reason.”  
She hesitates. “When we… touched… earlier -” she gnaws on her lip nervously and Ben’s eyes follow the movement. “- I saw your future.” The words rush out of her mouth. “Our futures are intertwined and I saw you - I saw you turning towards the light.”

Ben stays completely still and doesn’t say a word, only stares down into his lap.  
“Go on.” His voice is gravelly and unusually deep.  
“Ben. If you truly destroy your past like you say you will, you will turn into the monster you are pretending to be. There will be no more conflict within you; you’ll definitely be on the Dark Side of the force.”  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to achieve. I want to accept the Dark Side.”  
“Have you really? Why, then, haven’t you killed me yet? You’ve had ample opportunity.”  
He raises his head again and her unwavering gaze locks onto his, her eyes growing wide and pleading.  
“I can see the goodness within you. I can feel your conflict. I can help you. Please. Believe me when I say that we must work together.”  
She sees the doubt in his eyes, still, and takes a deep breath.  
“When we first 'talked’ you saw my loneliness, and I saw yours.” She pauses. “But since this -” she gestures at the space between them “- has brought us together that feeling has been dissipating. I finally feel wanted, needed.” She blinks away sudden tears. “So I’m begging you to come with me. For your sake and mine.”  
A tear rolls down his face as he nods quietly.  
“You’re right.” He admits.  
A tearful grin spreads across her face as she flings her arms around him and hugs him tightly. After a moment of hesitation, Ben tentatively hugs her back.

She pulls back, though her arms are still wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Her grin slowly fades as she becomes flustered.  
“Sorry, that was a bit… forward,” she says before laughing awkwardly.  
He also laughs, and she realizes it’s the first time she’s seen him being truly, completely happy.

His eyes wander from her eyes to her lips and she’s suddenly acutely aware of his proximity, of his face inches away from hers, and her heart starts to pound, her eyes flicking towards his lips of their own accord. She struggles to meet his gaze as he slowly leans forward.  
Her eyes flutter closed. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” She breathes.  
“I know” Ben murmurs as he closes the gap between them.  
His lips brush lightly against hers as he begins to fade and Rey tightens her grip around his neck, trying to make him stay, but all too quickly he’s gone.  
She sighs and smiles softly where Ben was just moments ago.  
Across the galaxy, Ben Solo smiles back.


End file.
